5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Fenton
Doctor Jack Stephan Fenton is a Character in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. He is a human from the planet Earth in the Danny Phantom Universe. He is now retired from Ghost Hunting. Appearance Jack is a large and bulky man, having black and white hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He wears an orange and black jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Young Jack.png|Jack in college AB Jack Fenton.png Personality Jack Fenton is often described as incompetent, as he can be fooled easily. Before the Disasteroid struck, he was obsessed with ghost hunting, but after ghost hunting became obsolete, he focused on cross-dimensional travel. After he couldn't figure it out, his personality changed, and he appears to have become an alcoholic. Abilities * Technological Intelligence-''' Jack Fenton is quite smart, and can build many useful ghost hunting devices. He is also the first ever person to find a way to enter the Ghost Zone via technology, making the first artificial Ghost Portal. * 'Strength- '''He is an adequate fighter with great, almost super human strength due to his enormous size and courage. Weaknesses * '''Gullibility-' He can be fooled easily due to his incompetent nature. * 'Human Limitations- '''Di-spite his high intelligence and training, Jack is still just Human. Which mean he is vulnerable to most other species, and is limited to the average Human capabilities. History When he was young, he began his studies at the '''University Of Wisconsion-Madison '''in 1984, with his fellow lab assistant Vladamir Silver masters and his future wife Madison Holly Payne. Jack created the first Ghost Portal out of artificial Ecto-Purifier and scrap from the local Junk yards, resulting in a early and somewhat unstable attempt at Ghost Zone travel. On their first attempt to use the prototype Ghost Portal, the calculations for the device were wrong and the machine was unstable. This resulted in Jack's friend Vlad to be blasted in the face with Ecto-Energy, infecting him with Ghost Achene and later on turning him into a ghost hybrid. Vlad was soon forced into extreme medical care for years, while Jack had felt an extreme amount of guilt for his friend's condition. The two friends didn't speak to each other for years after that, and sometime after Jack and Maddie got married. Jack and his now wife Maddie later started a company together, dedicated to developing ghost hunting technology, called Fenton Works. They later had two kids together, Jazz and Danny Fenton. After the events of the Disaseroid, Jack had become an icon to many parts of the Earth for his Ghost Tech. He had started working with governments around the world, supplying them with Fenton tech and Ghost catching gear to help defend the globe from Ghost attacks. This had made him very wealthy from the high demand, and with so many new officers and agents capturing and defending against ghost Jack had entered into retirement from Ghost Hunting. In [[Chapter 1: Alienated|''Chapter 1: Alienated]]'' (Page 2- 5)'', Jack Fenton appeared in Danny's flashback. According to Danny, he took interest in studying cross-dimensional travel after ghost hunting became obsolete. Over time, though, he gave up on his goal and has never been the same since, appearing to have become an alcoholic. Appearances '''5 Years Later * ''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance; flashback) * Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (flashback) * Chapter 8: Risen (flashback) And Beyond * Episode 3: The Ghost Zone Trivia *He likes toast and fudge. *He was the first person to ever successfully create a way to enter and leave the Ghost Zone. *His hair color scheme resembles Danny's, both in and out of ghost form. *Jack Fenton's design and personality was inspired by Fred Flinstone. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Males